Fragments
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: The real bond fragments are made after the game; when they need each other to heal. DRV3 Spoilers, multi-pairings/poly relationship, Oocness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: The real bond fragments are made after the game; when they need each other to heal. Spoilers, multi-pairings/poly relationship, Oocness?

Note: Some of the casts of SDR2 and UDG will make an appearance as minor background character so I don't need to come up with many OCs I'll never keep tract of, despite the fact that DR1 and SDR2 are fake in their world.

 **Fragments**

Saihara shivered. He felt cool air wash over his face as the sound of AC fans turned on. His eyes opened to the three foot long industrial light bulbs slightly dimmed by the covers. Off to one side was a window showing nothing but clear blue sky. To his side sat a ghost from his dreams and his nightmares. The blonde sat dressed in a simple light pink dress, staring at the wall lost in thoughts.

Her attention turned towards him as he sat up. Nothing was said as he reached for her wanting a reassuring hug that she craved just as much. She felt real. A deep exhale left his lungs; pulling her closer and feeling that affection returned tenfold. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. For a while they stayed like that enjoying the comfort that only the other could give.

The boy suddenly jerked one arm tighten around the girl. The other hand slipped up between their bodies to clench at his chest. She pulled away quickly to hold him by his shoulders. "Saihara?! Are you alright?! Do you need me to get help?!"

"N-no...I'm f-fine." He panted heavily hunched over griping at his heart from pain. Sweat formed on his forehead; his checks lightly tinted with red. Akamatsu sat at his side, nothing but concern written on her face. A few minutes of silence allowed his heat beat to steady back to normalcy. He slowly leaned into her side resting his head on her shoulder and taking deep breaths. She watched him like a hawk if he showed signs of getting worse she was getting help even if he didn't want it.

The boy looked up. "Are you really...?" He trailed off afraid to even finish his question. His olive eyes fluttered closed feeling her fingers brush his damp banks out of his face.

"I'm alive. Everyone is alive." Olive eyes stayed closed trying to hold back the hot tears that threatened to show. The timid boy rubbed at his eyes not giving the tears a chance to fall. He glanced around the plain room. Nothing but white walls, one night table with a bag and an empty bucket on top, one basic chair and the cot he was currently in.

"Where are we?" He glanced down at himself. He wore a yellow band around his right wrist connected to an IV of sorts. Also he wore a long white unisex nightgown. Long wires came out of the gown connected to a ECG heart monitor. Looking at the screen the waves of his heart appeared normal now after that small episode.

"Team Danganronpa's medical hall." Immediately she reached for his hand in case he would freak out. Fear flashed in his eyes but other than that he didn't react. He wanted to blame Team Danganronpa. For all the pain for all the deaths of his friends. But he just couldn't after all he willingly signed up for it. As did everyone else. Memories of watching Danganronpa religiously every Saturday morning at eight like a child. Being completely immersed in everything. Even after everything he's been through a small part of him will probably continue to watch the show. How masochistic.

He pulled at the collar of the gown un-bashfully opening the front. There was six wires attached to his pectorals as well as one on each shoulder and leg. He grabbed at the base of all the wires and pulled them off. The suction left little red mark all over his skin that would fade soon enough. The wave flat lined with a robotic hum.

There was a knock on the door before an elderly man walked in. He was not the doctor as he would have expected after disconnecting from the monitor. "Good afternoon, Saihara. Do you remember who I am?" He pulled the gown back up and covered himself properly while he thought about the answer. This man was at his audition. His name popped into his mind seconds later.

"Mr. Tengan." The senior gave a warm smile but it only served as a remainder of all the legal waivers he signed when he was accepted.

"Thank you for participating in the 53rd season of Danganronpa." He handed the boy a sealed envelope. "Inside is your pay. It consists of your winnings and merchandise sales."

"Thank you..." The timid boy muttered feeling really bad to except the dirty money.

"Inside is also the business card of our psychologist. If you need it just make an appointment they're free to the participants. Now, how do you feel physically? Can you stand? Are you nauseous? Physical health is out biggest concern." Saihara threw the sheets off and swung his legs over the cot. Akamatsu held out her hand which was taken gratefully. He slid off the bed on wobbly limbs but was otherwise fine. "Oh wonderful, I'm glad the muscle stimulators worked for you."

"What?"

"Our team put together a machine that sends electrical pulses down your body every hour to fight muscle atrophy. We've had a few people choke on vomit upon waking because they weren't able to get up. The virtual headset affects the brain so strongly that snapping back from it suddenly causes a large negative reactions that range from heart attacks or just some nausea. You're the first one to wake up and not get sick." The black haired boy let out a little hum as he stretched his body. Well, at least he didn't puke in front of a girl. He didn't need to seem gross in front of the girl he likes, crying was more than enough. The blonde stayed by his side just in case. A few laps around the room strengthen his muscles.

"Also when you next eat, make it something light like plain broth or chicken soup. Your body has been getting its nutrients from an IV. A heavy meal will disagree with you." With that Tengan had slipped out of the room but neither care.

"Thank you Akamatsu, for staying by my side and being there when I awoke. It means a lot."

"You're welcome. I didn't want you to wake up alone. When I woke up I was confused, scared and in tears."

Saihara felt a sharp pain in his heart. "You were alone?" She was the first one executed after all.

"No, I was extremely lucky. Amami sat be my side the whole time. He calmed me during my mental breakdown and violent vomiting. He's really been my current emotional support since then. We watched the remaining season of Danganronpa together and he has driven me down here every time our friends were predicted to wake up. I didn't want any of them to be alone.

"Amami's here?"

"In the cafeteria, he said he didn't want to interrupt our lover's reunion." Saihara blushed. "I'm really lucky that the person I had murdered held no grudge against me."

"Listen about that-!" The amber haired girl pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I know. He told me whoever killed him had attacked from behind but it doesn't change anything. I still made that contraption and had the intent to kill someone."

"If I may ask a personal question. Do you make an appointment with their psychologist?"

"I did go to one appointment, I just wished I did it before I went home to see my parents." She noticed his slightly confused face. "Ah, I didn't tell you yet. The day I woke up Amami drove me home. The minute I stepped inside I was disowned and kicked out. My parents never liked the fact I loved watching Danganronpa much less that I signed up without telling them and committed a murder. The fear, mostly the disappointment and of course the anger I'm not the daughter they wanted me to be. Amami came back for me and I've been living with him ever since."

"My first appointment was a few days after being kicked out. The first blunt thing the psychologist told me was that things were going to be different. There was no sugar coating anything. I'm not normal, nothing will be normal. I'll never have a normal relationship. My family and peers will look at me differently. Looking back on that now I think 'no shit' what was I really expecting? I've always been nothing more than a rebellious child they didn't want to deal with."

"Are you at least feeling better now?" Well, decision made he didn't think he would be making an appointment any time soon. He already had a physiatrist that knew him and the prescription he needed.

"During the day I'm fine enough, at night it's a completely different story. I have restless nightmares where I wake up in tears and run to Amami's room like a child. Most of this will just have to be overcome and dealt with on my own." The girl shrugged acting nonchalant about her situation. Akamatsu had just accepted that she had problems.

"No you won't, I'm here for you if you need anything. You're my friend after all...At least you were in the game, I hope you still feel that way...? "

"Of course I am. If you're not bothered by the fact I'm not the same girl I was in the game."

"I rather know the real you. The game you was far too optimistic of a person; and not that realistic." But that charactor was someone he needed than. Now, he needs the real girl.

She chuckled. "Really? Even though I'm not really a pianist?"

Saihara frowned and turned his head from her. "That's a deal breaker."

"Hey!" She pouted and elbowed him lightly in the side for teasing her.

"Well, I'm just a socially awkward boy who loves to read mysteries, personality wise I wasn't really that different from the game..." He trailed off thinking about his real self vs his fake self. The biggest difference of all was that he was more mentally stable in the game.

In his interview he actually admitted to wanting to commit a murder. He didn't sign up for the money. His first priority was committing a murder for the fun of it and not getting real life repercussions like being thrown in a jail cell. Though on the other side of it he didn't mind the punishment either. Going so far as to think of his perfect death. Thankfully those feelings left leaving only disgust in himself in its place.

Akamatsu saw everything right? Would she call him out on it? Worriedly he glimpsed over seeing nothing but an understanding face. Right, her video wasn't that much different from his but she probably thought more about the money reward then the thrill of a kill.

"I'm more distrustful and unfriendly but once someone earns my attention I have a hard time letting go." She paused for a minute. "Though uncharacteristically I've been trying to reach out to all the others. I wonder why? The old me would have given up deeming them unworthy of attention."

"The others...How are they, Harukawa and Yumeno?"

"I haven't seen them yet so I'm not sure. However, I did see Momota earlier." The ex-detective perked up at the mention of his friend and she saw that change in him. "Change out of your hospital nightie and let's go see if they have awoken." The bag on the night table had all the items he came into the building with. That being his school garments, his cell phone and a small bottle of prescription pills he had always kept on him.

The girl waited outside when he join her in the hallway. The rooms weren't numbered but you could glance in from the small rectangle window in each door. In the room next to his Harukawa was sitting up in bed looking completely out of place. Momota was in there with her with his arms crossed over his chest looking grumpy or very annoyed.

"Maybe we should visit Yumeno first." He couldn't agree more walking to the room opposite of hers to peek in. The ex-pianist knocked on the door opening slowly.

It was a little surprise to see Amami in the room trying hard to engage the little girl in a conversation. Her expression lit up the moment her eyes landed on the black haired boy. "Saihara." The normally dull voice held a bit of emotion as the redhead lifted her arms in his direction reaching for him. The shy boy didn't hesitate to trot over and hug her.

Akamatsu stood by Amami's side. "What are you doing in here?"

"I was on my way to find you guys when I heard her crying alone."

"I wasn't crying!" No one in the room believed that as the whites of her eyes were as red as her hair.

"She's refusing to tell me why. By the way, hello Saihara. I trust you're feeling well?" Amami smiled warmly and offered a wave in greeting.

"Meh, well enough for the situation I suppose. It's good to see you." He turned his attention back to the small girl. "Is something wrong, Yumeno?"

She was silent at first avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. "Say, if everyone is alive why isn't Tenko or Angie here?" Saihara frowned as he really realized that she had woke up completely alone. Confused and sickly -as the currently washed out bucket indicated- in a new environment of course that would frighten someone.

From the corner of his eye he saw Akamatsu and Amami share a sad look. "Do you know something, Akamatsu?"

"Well, Amami and I were there for everyone's awakening. In the case of Tenko, her nausea came with an erratic heartbeat. She suffered a small heart attack they predict her to recover well since the treatment was fast. Angie on the other hand was completely blind. When I tried to talk to her she withdrew so much she had a panic attack. The doctor said that her sight may come back but she will more than likely have myopia. It's been a few weeks since then but neither will return any of my calls or texts."

Trauma -on top of already trauma suffering teenagers- and some physical problems. Saihara briefly wondered if anything good came from this. A paycheck? Maybe he would see a slightly happier outlook on life now? Right now that seems a bit unlikely. His eyes flicked towards his friends. The bonds he made they were strong weren't they? Together they'd be fine right? Even with fake memories implanted surely they couldn't mess up their feelings and the struggles they've overcome in the game.

"What do we do now?" Yumeno sniffled rubbing her raw eyes

"Nothing you can do but continue life." The blonde spoke her eyes turned downwards as if she was trying to lie. It must be hard to say that when you get disowned.

"Have you contacted your parents?" The hat wearing boy asked.

"Team Danganronpa called them. They're coming to pick me up. How is Harukawa?"

"We didn't talk to her yet but Momota is with her."

A small smile brightened her face. "I want to see them." Without any hesitation she slipped out of the cot.

"At least change into your clothes first." She threw her clothes on not taking time to smooth out any wrinkles or fix her bow. She was out the door in a fraction of a second. Everyone shuffled after her.

The ex-mage knocked twice and opened the door. "Harukawa..." The two in the room turned their attention to the door. The long haired girl offered a small out of character smile at the child peeking in at her. The redhead lunged towards her nuzzling her face in her stomach. Though she was shocked at the action Harukawa didn't complain nor did she push her off either.

The others slowly walked in. "Shuichi!" Momota rushed over and pulled the smaller boy into a hug. He said something that was muffled into the ex-spaceman's broad chest. Loosely the hug was returned. The tall boy noticed the others. "Akamatsu!" Keeping one arm around Saihara he grabbed the girl dragging her into their hug squeezing them tightly.

"Good to see you again." She immediately pushed away breaking free of the embrace. She emphasized the 'again' remembering the first hug she got from him. She didn't want it then, she didn't want it now. It was a bit difficult for her to control her first instinct; to knee him in the groin.

"Momota how do you feel?" The bashful boy asked a light expression on his face.

"I should be asking you that. You've just woke up." Upon waking the ex-astronaut was confused and sick. It was a horrible hour. He recalled Akamatsu thrusting a bucket in his face and rubbing his back in circles. As he cleaned his face he realized the bucket was blood free and his sickness wasn't real. It was then he took in his surroundings and the ghost of a girl beside him having a serious talk. "I'm fine, not physically sick anyway." He smiled at his friend.

"And how are you, Harukawa?" Her naturally red eyes shifted towards him.

"Alright." She was soft spoken, if possible even more now than in the game. She gave one word answers and incomplete sentences only when absolutely necessary. However, she seemed to be the perfect listener her attention was always on whoever spoke. Never did she raise her voice or get aggravated either. While she didn't seem to want to avoid their little social group she still wasn't that willing to talk back. At least Momota was willing to talk. In fact, Saihara thought he was trying a little too hard to appear normal.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The dark haired boy asked one eyebrow raised.

"...You can see right through me, huh? As expected for the person who was the detective." The comment made him tense up slightly but all the eyes in the room were on the taller boy instead making him relax back. "I'm trying to act like I did in the game."

"Why?"

"Because people like him better."

"I'm sure that's not-"

"Yes it is true. You saw my addition video, I was more enthusiastic about committing murder then anyone. My personality is nothing more but a grade school bully. In a different situation I would have taken your lunch money and pulled down your pants."

"...You're being hard on yourself." Off to his side he could hear Akamatsu and Amami's snickering. But he couldn't deny the fact he felt the same. His likable character development was only thanks to Akamatsu. If someone else had died during the first trial would he still have been effected so strongly? Probably not.

His eyes shifted towards the amber haired girl. Currently she was trying to talk to the other two girls. They all felt the same way, sure it was all on different levels, but they all hated something about themselves that they wanted to change. One of the best parts of the addition was you got to pick out who you wanted to be. You could change anything about yourself that you didn't like. Of course, it would still have to be approved by Team Danganronpa. As long as it's interesting to them and they thought the viewers would like it too anything was fine. A detective that wanted to surprise everyone and commit murder; that's the only reason why he was accepted and he knew it.

Momota was desperate to change the topic. He didn't like that fact the two boys had their attention on him while the girls chatted nicely to themselves. "So the mastermind was Shirogane. Never would have figured that one out. Is she going to come and talk to us at all?" He at least wanted her to apologies for putting them through hell. The room became deadly silent the small conversations form the girls halted. The atmosphere of the room tensed considerably. Saihara felt mixed feeling over her while the ex-pianist seemed mildly miffed at the mention of her name. Harukawa kept her face unreadable while Yumeno looked like she wanted to tear up.

But did he have any right to want an apology from her? "Is it alright to be upset with her when we sign up for this ourselves?" The tall boy asked his shoulder sagging.

Saihara prayed not to run into her. He wasn't too confident that he could be civil to her right now. After waking up he knew that wasn't the kind of stress to his heart he wanted to risk. "It's ok, human emotions aren't always logical. You can't help the way you feel sometimes."

A light knock resonated on Harukawa's door. All pairs of eyes few to the door as it opened. Fear gripped at Saihara's chest. Did Momota just jinx them? Was the mastermind was going to walk in with a huge gin saying nothing but mean taunts? Nope, instead a generic looking male dressed in white scrubs walked in holding a tray. On the tray was three small Styrofoam cups which he handed to the game winners. He immediately turned and left without the basic of manners. The man didn't even seem to care if they would drink from the cup.

Saihara looked at the yellow liquid suspiciously. It gave off a pleasant recognizable scent. He took a sip. "Chicken broth?" He took a larger swallow enjoying the feel of it moving down his throat into his empty gut. It had been a few hours since he woke up and he didn't realize how hungry he was till the liquid hit his taste buds. It really hit the spot. Quietly the other two survivors finished their first meal.

It wasn't long before another employee of Team Danganronpa knocked on the door. The young worker alerted them of Yumeno's parents arriving. Making sure not to leave anything behind the group loitered in front of the building saying they last goodbyes as well as making promises to met up again.

"To think we really are just allowed to leave." The black haired boy stated. That fast check up was really all they did? Then again they did sign waivers; so really it wouldn't matter if something bad did happen to them.

"Yeah however, if you feel unwell you can talk to them. They will let you stay if you want and will look after you. It's once you leave you're on your own." Saihara only shook his head. He didn't want to prolong seeing his family. That would only make the unease in him grow larger. He already had a stomach ache from the nerves of going home.

"Harukawa how are you getting home?" The ex-spaceman asked.

The long haired girl looked down. "Parents are coming."

"You have parents? That's wonderful!" Momota brightened forgetting that personalities weren't the only thing they changed.

"Yeah, they're good parents." She touched her hair uncomfortable with the thoughts of them. It appeared that she had a good relationship with them.

"Saihara, would you like a ride home?" Amami asked pulling out his car keys.

"I'd be grateful, thank you." Amami drove a small modest bland looking car. Nothing that screamed 'I participated in two high paying killing games.' The blonde took the passengers front while he sat behind her.

From his peripheral vision he saw a brown haired woman pull Harukawa into a protective hug. Though he couldn't see the woman's face but he knew that Harukawa got her looks from her mother. She wore the most defeated look on her face as her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into the embrace. Saihara smiled warmly as the car pulled away from the building.

"Wait a second. What about Kibo? Didn't he awake with us?" The ex-sleuth couldn't believe he had honestly forgotten about the robot.

"Look at your phone." Her attention turned to the side mirror so their eyes could met. He reached into his pocket pulling out the electronic. He tapped on the blank screen. Immediately the robot's pouting face appeared on the background covering most of the app icons.

"What took so long for you to ask about me?" He sounded genuinely upset giving quite the sad face. "Is it because I'm not human?"

"Kibo?" Saihara looked up from his phone at Akamatsu's reflection in the mirror for answers. "Kibo's an app?"

"It's how the audience participated. However, since we're the participants we got the master copy."

"Master copy?"

"I'm your default helper now." The robot exclaimed with his hands on his hips looking proud.

"Our version is the Kibo we know from the game; with a personality and the ability to think for himself." Saihara smiled warmly at his phone and the face on the phone smiled right back.

* * *

Saihara lived with his uncle on the outskirts; a long drive from the Danganronpa headquarters. His rural home was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nothing but flat land. However you could see it from the interstate. There wasn't a ramp to get off at but a small side street with a light that was always green due from the lack of cross traffic. The house itself was small and historical looking made from cobblestone. It seemed fitting for a detective; like something you would see in the movies.

Akamatsu opened the window and called him over. The black haired boy bent over to look in trying to block out the setting sun. The blonde gently tugged on his tie brining him close. Their lips met in a quick kiss. "I've wanted to do that for a while now. Call me." Amami chuckled and pulled away from the curb. Saihara was left on the side of the road blushing and completely dumbfounded.

"Call her...?" He pulled out his phone and opened his contacts. There should have only been three names. Those names belonging to his mother, father and uncle. However fifteen new contacts were recently added. It was a shock to see their names, even those of people he thought dislike him, like Iruma's. A smile graced his features at the blonde number.

Putting his cell away he turned to face his home. Would he still be welcomed back? Hesitatingly he opened the door to a dark foyer. His uncle would mostly likely be in his study. To get to his bedroom upstairs in the attic he would pave to pass it. The door was opened the light inside the room illuminated a small part of the hallway. His guardian sat in a large chair legs crossed reading the news. "I'm home..."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that."

"Yeah, neither can I."

"Are you happy you did it? Because I'm happy for you."

The ex-pianist didn't respond. She felt her phone vibrate alerting her of a text. 'Uncle is indifferent. I guess I still have a home.'

"It's Saihara, he's fine." Amami nodded and started the car that was parked a quarter mile away from the old house. It became a routine for them if they dropped someone off home. They would wait to see if they were excepted back into their homes or kicked out like she was. Out of the group she was the only one kicked out.

"It's getting late. What would you like for dinner?"

"Something fast and simple. I don't want to cook."

"But you don't cook." The boy took his eyes off the road to give her a skeptical look. "Though you should probably learn at some point. Have Kibo order a pizza then, by the time we're back it should be ready to be pick up." The girl hummed in response and the car became silent for the rest of the trip. One small pizza was ordered and picked up. The pizza warmed her lap and filled the car with the scent of grease.

They lived in the middle of the city in an expensive apartment condo. A gated entrance kept out the general population from prying. One of the safer neighborhoods as well. The underground parking was dimly lit since not a lot of light was needed. Visitors needed to be signed in and parked in a different and much smaller lot. He parked in the spot that was assigned to his room and they walked to the elevator.

As always dinner was eaten silently in front of the tv. The movie playing was something she really wasn't paying any attention too. Honestly she didn't think he was really watching it either. His movements were just as robotic as hers. Bite, chew well, swallow and blink every so often. Pretending that everything was alright and perfect. Once the movie was over the remaining leftovers were covered and shoved into the refrigerator. Probably to be forgotten about until the rotting smell was noticeable and unbearable.

It was nearing nine when the blonde knocked on Amami's bedroom door. Like normal -dressed in his sleeping attire- he opened the door and stepped out of the way. Silently she walked in making a beeline for his bed. As she passed him he inhaled the scent of her soap. Grabbing a hair brush the boy settled himself behind her.

With the first stroke through her damp golden locks her eyes closed. She tried concentrating on the brush strokes trying to ignore the eerie music in her mind. She concentrated on the bristles tickling her nape. The brush slide through her hair with no problems. He brushed her hair for a full hour waiting to see if her shoulders to relax. They never did. Instead they started to shake.

Frowning he placed the brush aside for now and pulled her back to his chest. The ex-pianist succumbed into his tight embrace. He laid her on her side her knees automatically folding up into the fetal position. Amami curled up the same way spooning into her body whispering words of false comfort. "You didn't do anything wrong" and "I would have done the same thing."

No. No you wouldn't have. After all you went through two killing games without sinking so low. But she never voiced her thoughts. She never liked trying to talk while crying. Her heaving breathes made it hard to voice out even one sentence.

Just like the day(s) before Akamatsu Kaede cried herself into a restless sleep.

* * *

A/N: This story is really just an attempt to see if I can write a somewhat realistic polyamory fic. We'll see what happens, things could change. I plan on working on the platonic relations as well. Since this is about growing relationships -as well as growing up and getting real jobs- I don't really want them all depressed and sulky for long.


	2. Chapter 2

The tears had just stopped. Her whole face was red, puffy and not to mention raw from none stop rubbing. Akamatsu was curled up on the bed facing the open rooms nicely placed furniture. Not that her glossy eyes would allow her to see that far anyway. Amami knocked on the guest bedroom's door. "Akamatsu, please come out."

A minute pasted and the door slowly opened. Amami had to force a smile. He knew she was going to be a mess. "I know you're upset. You have every right to be of course, but you can't stay like this. You need to cheer up." The blonde averted her eyes. "You need to start moving on. You need to start buying clothes and other essential items." The ex-pianist couldn't fight back. She knew he was right. Also she didn't want to seem ungrateful either. He did give her shelter when he had no reason too. He had nothing to gain from taking her into his home.

Not at all dishearten by her lack of reactions he continued. "I'm going to cheer you up." The boy put on a big Ouma like grin. "Let's go shopping!"

"What?"

"It'll be fun!~" There was excitement shining in his eyes.

"I can't go out like this!" It's been one day since her awakening. The ex-musician was still wearing her school garments. She had nothing with her but the clothes on her back.

"You can wear some of my clothes, I don't mind."

Akamatsu was crossed feeling both happy at the thought of clean clothes and uncomfortable at the thought of wearing his clothes. Clean clothes won. "Can I borrow some underwear...? I hate to think I haven't changed mine in two weeks."

He laughed lightly his deep voice was soothing to her ears. It brought a small smile to her own face. "Of course you can. I'll leave them in the bathroom."

Amami placed clean clothes on the bathroom sink along with a folded towel. "I'll be in the living room. Join me when you're done." The girl nodded and shut the bathroom door after him.

Stripping down she turned the water on. The water felt nice against her skin. It was refreshing but with Amami waiting for her she didn't stay under the water for long. The blonde quickly cleaned and got out.

She dried quickly staring at the pile of garments. She put on her bra but everything else belonged to the green eyed male. The golden haired girl stepped into his boxers pulling them up. The boxers were baggy in the front for obvious reasons but what was the inner pouch for?

All of his attire was too big on her. It didn't feel too bad though. The shirt was a simple red and black striped pattern. The pants were just baggy sweats.

The avocado haired boy was longing on the couch blindly watching the TV. Upon hearing her enter he turned towards her and smirked. "You look good in my clothes."

"Thanks. I like them too except for the underwear. What's the pouch for?"

Amami chuckled a light tint of red on his cheeks. "Uh, that's to stop from adjusting in public." She flushed slightly and he shrugged. "It's not that different from a bra really- you know keeping them together."

"I feel like I should stuff it with socks." Amami laughed once more patting the seat next to him. With a small smile she fell to the couch.

"I made you breakfast. Nothing fancy, just an egg crepe. You need to start eating again." He recalled the events of yesterday with a frown. After returning home he lead the blonde to the guestroom where she stayed. She didn't leave the room once not even for food.

Slowly Akamatsu ate doing her best to block out the past day from her mind. "So, I thought we could go to the mall."

Her eyes brightened slightly, her pasted self loved the mall. Wasting hours walking around window shopping. "Shouldn't I worry about shelter first?"

"No, because you can stay with me until you figure out what you want to do. Meaning clothes are number one right now."

"Thank you, thank you for everything."

Amami frowned it looked like she was about to cry again despite how sincere she was being. "Don't worry about it, I'm enjoying your company."

* * *

They walked into one of the many clothes stores located inside the mall. Amami browsed one of the racks. He pulled out a floral design sundress. "This would look cute on you." He held it up with a smile. "It goes great with your golden wheat colored hair."

"You really like to shop." She stated dryly but not disagreeing with his taste.

"I like cute things." He shrugged nonchalantly. It was weird for a male to say something like that but he knew she wouldn't react badly to it. Though her eyes did hold some curiosity to it. His green eyes widen and he glided past her for another dress. Akamatsu froze up as he held the garment against his body.

A black and white piano themed dress.

There was a red bow attached to the neck. The upper half had white circles down the chest. From a distance they looked like buttons. They were only there so it wasn't only a solid color. At the bottom was the key pattern. Simple designed but cute nonetheless.

The blonde's hand flew to her neck trying to protect her windpipe. Amami frowned realizing his mistake immediately. He didn't think she would suffer from PTSD of any sort from seeing a piano. He returned the garment, grabbed her hand and dragged her into a changing stall. It didn't matter if an employee or someone saw him. "I'm sorry." The ex-survivor embraced her tightly whispering softly. "You're alright. No one will hurt you."

She wasn't crying tears but she shook in his arms. Her throat felt tight as if something was constricting around it. In an effort to keep her grounded Amami's hands stayed far away from her neck, safely around her back.

Her irregular breathing made it harder for the visions- for the feelings- to disappear. It was hard to inhale. Swinging back and forth while struggling. A quick inhale of air as she sank down on to the white key. Then the feeling of suffocation as her body was pulled towards the ceiling.

The sounds that she heard were horrendous. It didn't last long as her face turned red. Her body weaken as her senses stopped responding. Her relaxed muscles dangled in the air as a shadow encased her. The piano's cover- the spiked fallboard came crashing down.

Amami bit into his bottom lip and sat them down on the small bench. It must be horrible to be killed by something you love. At least his death was fast and he didn't see it coming. His transition from virtual to reality was easy. There really wasn't emotional stress on his part. The last thing he saw was a shot put rolling on the floor away from his feet and waking up in a hospital bed. Would the music lover ever touch a piano again? It would be horrible if her passionate hobby died.

He blinked feeling a tug on his sleeve. Akamatsu was still panting. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and rubbed her head affectionately. "Take all the time you need." She leaned over resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"I wonder if I'll be able to play again."

"I'm sure you will, you just can't force it."

"Hey, Amami." She paused wondering if it was alright to ask personal questions. He waited patiently for her to continue. "Did your parents react badly to you joining Danganronpa?"

"I was on my own before then. I only joined for the substantial income. My upbringing wasn't horrible but my father and I didn't get along well. I just wasn't the golf watching football player son he wanted. Ironically enough, my sister, wasn't the tame and obedient little princess he wanted either." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I still get birthday and holidays cards from them, all things considered it could be much worse."

The ex-survivor gazed over her body language. She seemed in control again, her breathing close to normal. It was time to move on. "You know what might make you feel better?"

"What?"

"Trying on this dress." Amami wore a goofy smile as he dangled the floral pattern garb in her face.

* * *

Saihara awoke feeling somewhat good. He reached over for his phone to see the time. Kibo greeted him with a smile and told him of a text that arrived while he was still asleep. It was from Akamatsu and it was a simple text that read: 'Good morning. Hope you slept well. :)'

Anxiously he replied with his own good morning. After getting dressed his cell vibrated alerting him of another message. It wasn't from Akamatsu but he replied to it just as fast. The text was from Momota who wanted to hang out.

The boy walked into the kitchen his uncle already finished his breakfast slowly sipping his coffee. On the opposite seat was his plate ready for him. It was a fast and easy on the stomach scramble eggs. "Good morning uncle." The timid boy greeted politely.

He swallow some coffee with a nice little sigh and responded. "Good morning, Shuichi." The younger boy began to eat his egg. "Do you have any plans for the day?"

"A friend asked if I want to get together."

"Wonderful." The older man hesitated. "Have you taken your meds?"

"No... I don't really need them at the moment. I feel fine." The silence was getting uncomfortable by the second for him. But talking wasn't being helpful either. He took another bite of egg chewing more than necessary.

"Have you decided what you're going to do for now on?"

The ex-detective stopped eating. "No..." He really didn't want to go back to school. Did he really have a choice? It would probably be for the best to try and pick up a normal life again. Akamatsu's words flashed in the back of his mind. No, a normal life wasn't going to happen.

The detective studied his nephew. He wore a familiar upset expression he was always use to wearing. Knowing it was best to break what ever thought that was going through his fragile head he spoke up. "Sometime today please call your parents. They're worried about you."

Saihara tensed as the mention of his parents his frowned deepened. "Of course, uncle."

* * *

Chabashira has been stuck in her bed for the last few weeks. She had awoken to her mom's face the second time around. It was a slight comfort after all she's been though and preferred seeing it over Akamatsu's face. Since she's been home her mom hasn't let her move from the bed. Not that she was that willing to move anyway.

"I never should have let you addition for that."

"Do not blame yourself. I knew what I was getting into." The older woman sat on the bed reaching out to run her hand through her daughter's short banks. He long locks were still pulled back into pigtails. Trying to make it less likely to tangle too badly while in bed.

"Is there anything I can get you? Something to drink? Something to eat?"

"I'm alright, thanks."

"You're not alright, you suffered a heart attack."

"You're too much of a worry wart. You know I'm going to have to leave this bed to start an exercise routine soon."

The adult sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "A daughter shouldn't correct her mom."

"Unless, she's far to protective. So over the top she can't let her daughter into the bathroom without scratching at the door like a cat with separation issues." Their eyes turned to the door. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Mother."

The woman leaning on the door frame strolled into the room setting a small colorful floral arrangement down on the nightstand. The small card in the middle read 'get well soon.' She sat on the other side of the bed leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Akamatsu Kaede, stopped by." Chabashira swallowed hard and looked downwards. "Are you ever going to talk to her? She seems like a good girl, always trying to reach out to you. Her claim of friendship seems real."

She hadn't once spoken to any of the participants. Then again the blonde was the only one who tried to reach out to her. It wasn't out of dislike that she didn't respond but from uncertainty instead. Besides why was the girl who claimed she didn't trust anyone trying the hardest to be friends?

Upon awakening she did watch the trial of her death to learn what happened. Murdered simply for the sake of murder not even to get out of the game. Shinguuji was always creepy but now that man haunts her every dream lurking in the shadows. Waking up every night while her parents took turns watching over her. She now sleeps with two nightlights in the outlets closes to the bed. Not only that but her mom plugged in nightlights in the hallways and other rooms for her. Chabashira was simply unwilling to be anywhere it was dark.

Danganronpa didn't stop there though. Her mother was a casual fan of it. While she refused to actively watch it the haunting voices or her schoolmates could be heard from the living room. The walls were too thin. Sounds of Saihara's crying voice filled with despair or Shirogane's cries of excitement could still be heard from under her blanket.

Her parents shared a quick glimpse at the other as they noticed the sigh that escaped their daughter's lips. "Well, don't force yourself. Clearly you aren't ready for that. We'll leave you alone so you can rest. I'll talk to the doctor to see when you can start cardio exercises." She watched with an amused smile as her mother dragged her mom out the door. All forms of protest ignored.

Her eyes shifted towards her own phone; currently turned off. She wasn't sure how to feel with Kibo's greeting every time she touched the screen. The ex-aikido master rolled over so she was facing the wall. A curious thought entered her brain. She did wonder how they were.

* * *

Saihara was dropped off near the train station. Momota was waiting for him near a dark alleyway. He wore a magenta hoodie and sunglasses. "You look suspicious. It makes me wonder where we're going." As soon as he was within reach the taller boy slide glasses on his face. Saihara flinched as something hit his nose and tickled his upper lip. He ripped it off to see exactly what it was. "Groucho Marx glasses? Are you being serious right now? I honestly can't tell."

"You need a disguise."

"This would make me stand out more. Why do we need a disguise?"

"You want to get recognized, stared at and judged for being on Danganronpa?" The smaller boy glanced around no one was paying them much attention, thankfully. No he didn't want anyone to notice him. He didn't do it for fame to begin with. He never cared about being liked or popular with the ladies.

"Saihara you've received a text." Kibo's soft voice chimed from inside his pants pocket.

"Who's it from." The taller boy asked not worried about being nosey.

"It's from Yumeno." It was a simple message. 'I don't wanna to go to school.'

"Amen to that." The taller boy threw his arms above his head. They started to walk with no real destination in mind.

"You're not going back? The money is nice but it won't last forever. Education is still kind of needed. You should at learn how to invest your money correctly."

The tall male sighed and grunted not bothering with a real verbal response. The expression on his face said that he had gave it some thought and couldn't reach a conclusion much like him. They continued to walk aimlessly. The ex-detective studied the distraught look on his friend's face. "So what's wrong?"

Momota frowned averting his whole face. "I asked Harumaki out on a date..."

Saihara's eyebrows rose impressed with the fast movement in their relationship. "That's great."

"Got rejected..."

"That's not. Did she give you a reason?" Of course, he thought that it wouldn't be normal. They just woke up, their emotions were rather high and disorganized. But here was Momota making his move before even re-establishing his friendship with her. Well, he did wake up before them and had more time to think things over but still. There was no guarantee that everyone was going to act the same. Chabashira didn't rush to Yumeno's side that was a pretty good indication after all.

Saihara knew it could be months before he could attempt asking Akamatsu for a date. He wanted to know the real her first. The side of her that didn't trust anyone piqued his interest. It also matched his own pre-game personality well. He was doubtful that he would dislike the real her or lose his feelings for her. He could wait it out, she was worth it. The smaller boy still needed to really assets his mental health first. He gripped at the pills in his pocket. And if she wasn't willing to go that far he could except that with grace and stay her friend. Unlike his friend.

Saihara's thoughts drifted to the kiss Akamatsu gave him. It wasn't passionate and it was over pretty quickly too. Was it a spur of a moment thing? Was that just a friends kiss? Friends kiss too...sometimes. Well, normally not on the lips... Regardless, it left hope in his heart that she was interested a little. "Stop blushing, man. You're helping me with my problem, not thinking about Akamatsu."

"Right, of course."

"Do a bro a favor and ask Harumaki why."

The black haired boy frowned. And in the game people would say Sahara was a clinger. He constantly wanted to be by someone's side. But the way Momota was acting was just too much, too out of character. Part of it was entertaining at least.

The timid boy didn't want to bother the ex-assassin. But he still took out his phone and opened his contacts. He sent her a quick text expecting some sort of harsh retaliation. The ex-spaceman's cell went off instead.

'Leave Saihara out of this.'

Momota groaned of course Harukawa would see through that. His attention turned to Saihara's phone when it beeped. Olive eyes read over the text and widen in shock. He quickly shoved it back into his pocket without a reply. Momota's brows furred in confusion. "What's with the reaction?"

"Uhh..." To tell the truth or not to, that was the question. "Harukawa wants to get together." The frown took over all of his face. Saihara flinched and smiled awkwardly at his friend.

"Why?! Why does she want to see you and not me?!" The ex-detective shrugged at his friend's whining. Things became silent but not anymore awkward between them. So much for a fun outing with a friend.

"Ok, ok fine, enough of this girly feelings and trying to figure out why she won't date me. It's bro time now!" The larger boy threw an arm over Saihara's smaller shoulders pulling him close. "Do you want to come over and look at adult books?" The taller boy asked nonchalantly with a rather innocent expression.

"..." In his silent pause Saihara gave it serious consideration. That was something he generally preferred to do alone for obvious reasons. But hell, why not? It was male bonding time in the form of something other than pushups and sit ups. Besides the ex-sleuth didn't really think things could get any more awkward between them. He needed more real life social interactions anyway. This is probably what's it's like to act with boys his own age. Maybe this time around school won't be so bad. Decidedly he pulled out his phone again. "Sure."

"Cool! I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself I have a pretty good collection." Momota wore a goofy smile as he bragged. Saihara thought his own collection was pretty decent too. His collection was all digital and guarded by a password. However, he knew if his uncle was curious he could probably hack the computer without trying hard. Not that his uncle had ever betrayed his trust by going through any of his belongings.

"Oh hey, before I forget, there is a place I want you to check out with me at night."

"Huh? Oh sure." He responded his face in his phone texting the girls that messaged him.

'If I have to go to school so do you.' The ex-detective typed in the box and hit the send button. He got a reply before he put the cell back into his pocket.

':/'

* * *

Shirogane opened her eyes, blinking till they were in focused. Her head turned to the elderly man sitting by her side. Past him was a security guard leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She looked back at the older man. "Did I do good?"

Tengan reached out and rubbed her head. "You did wonderful, Tsumugi." The long haired woman pushed herself up and sat up. The guard stepped forward and handed her a blue capsule and a small glass of water. Engraved on the pill was TEVA and a four digit number on the opposite side. The antagonist didn't hesitate to pop the pill and drink the water. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth sticking out her tongue. The guard looked in making sure the pill went down her throat. He grunted in satisfaction and left, his presents no longer needed.

"Uncle, what's going to happen to Danganronpa? Have people really stopped watching?"

"No, they'll come back they always do." Tengan handed his niece a cup of chicken broth. She took a sip and licked her lips enjoying the warmth. "Nothing like mass killings to bring people together."

Shirogane finished her broth. "Is there anything I can do?" The old man smiled warmly.

"No, for now you've earned a rest. Leave everything to me. I've got a few ideas. Maybe I can even convince Ouma to join. He was undecided the last time we talked." The ex-cosplayer's eyes brightened with joy. The small boy would be a fabulous addition to the Danganronpa staff.

Shirogane found his character interesting. While she had a hand in writing his character she wasn't able to dictate any of his actions. In 53 seasons he was the only one to really stump and challenge the mastermind. She felt a pleasurable shiver run up her spine. It was a challenge she wanted to take but couldn't because her reveal hadn't happened. So, she played clueless and passive. Letting the detective hog all the fun.

Maybe for the next season she could reveal herself as the mastermind at the beginning. Than allow each participant to challenger her for their lives. A new way of doing things, that would get people to watch. Her uncle was right Danganronpa will never die.


	3. Chapter 3

Olive green eyes opened at the first beep of an alarm clock. Toujo's hand flew to the off button silencing it immediately. With a frown she got up and ready for the day. The ex-maid dressed in her plain blue high school uniform. After checking her appearance she left her bedroom.

Walking into the kitchen she noticed a simple breakfast on the table. Her mother already sat down at the table feeding a small child. The child's eyes brightened upon landing on the short haired woman. "Ma!" The baby reached in her direction. Toujo smiled warmly and kissed the child's check tasting the applesauce smeared on his cheek.

She sat down next to her mother and began eating her breakfast -toast with jam. Breakfast was silent except for the babbles the baby boy made. "Thank you for breakfast, mom."

The older woman turned to her daughter. "You're welcome. Are you coming straight home after school?"

"Yes, I did make a promise to take Hayate to the park." Toujo picked up her school bag and left for school. She passed by her stone faced father on the why out the door avoiding all eye contact with him. The man walked into the kitchen for his food. He immediately noticed his wife staring at him with her own frown.

"What?" She sighed and said nothing turning back to the happy baby.

The walk was silent that was normal for her. She didn't have many friends at least real friends. The girls and boys that pasted her didn't spear her a glance. It was as if she blended in with a wall. The loner was fine with that.

Placing her bag at the legs of her desk she sat. Her gaze drifted out the window as her classmates crowded in. She blatantly ignored all the conversations around her; she was getting use to it. Most of talk around her was gossip the centered around her. That didn't bother her as much as when they openly attacked her.

They laughed at her 'talent.' The laughed at the fact she believed she was the prime minister. It was always 'Who would pick a maid to be a political figure?'

A bird pasted by the window breaking her stare. Her eyes shifted towards the clock class would begin soon. The last of the students walked in making her tense up. As always her main bully -her antagonist- strolled in sinning 'I will survive' every time she walked by. And that was all she ever did.

Toujo bit her lip and closed her eyes as the girl walked by. "-You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die? Oh, no, not I, I will survive.-" Won't she ever get tired of this? The urge to get physical always made itself present in the back of her mind. However, Toujo liked to think she was better than that though.

The ex-maid exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was even holding. The teacher walked in stopping all personal conversation. Everyone standing shuffled to their seats. The instructor started the lesson after roll call. She pulled out her notes and a pencil.

Overall the short haired woman was the type of person who like learning. Even small things or useless little facts. Her grades were all good; never dropping below a B grade. In previous years she was class president and even gave tutoring lessons to other kids. Really she was nothing short of a teacher's pet.

Regardless, Toujo couldn't deny she hated school.

* * *

After a three hour ride Akamatsu stepped off the train. The girl was met with the unfamiliar sight of the countryside. "Which way do I go, Kibo?"

"Proceed west for half a mile."

"Which way is that?"

"Left." The blonde followed the app's directions. There weren't a lot of roads so it was easy to navigate. Houses were spaced far apart from each other. Each having a spacious front yard and backyard. It was much different from the apartments in the city. "That should be it." Kibo said bringing up a Google map satellite picture of the front of the house.

The porch was decorated with huge pots of colorful flowers. It was bright and welcoming looking. The first culprit knocked on the front door. An elderly woman answered the door. Her grandmother perhaps? The elderly woman was smiling till their eyes made contact. The newly appeared frown made Akamatsu rethink if this was a good idea or not. Wrong house maybe?

The senior hesitated before moving aside and allowing her in. "Wait here, I'll see if she wants to talk to you." The ex-pianist obeyed not really leaving her sport at the front door. Well the living room looked just as nice as the outside. She thought mildly not daring to step foot out of the foyer like room. From her place at the door she heard the grandmother announce her arrival. No her arrival per say but "some girl." Akamatsu frowned unable to hear the reply.

Her thoughts began to drift a bit. She couldn't help but notice that Angie looked nothing like her grandmother. The elder looked like a typical Asian and nothing physical implied otherwise. If her grandparents were from here that means her parents were the foreigners?

"It would be nice to hear from her." Kibo piped up trying to relax the blonde a bit.

"Don't you have accessed to everyone?"

"Not if they don't want me to, it's easy enough to disable me."

The decrepit woman slowly schlepped back. "Alright, she has agreed to see you. First door on the right." Well, it was much harder to send someone away when they appeared at your front door. Muttering a thanks she walked by the glaring grandmother. It seemed she wasn't very liked.

"Angie, may I come in?"

"K-Kaede? S-sure." Angie was sitting up in bed with her head hanging low. Her voice wavered and her smile was awkward and forced. She hid her body in the covers not allowing an inch of skin below her chin to show. Yeah, it was easy to tell she wasn't welcomed here. But still the golden haired girl wasn't going to leave so quickly. Grabbing the desk chair she moved it to the bed to sit near her. The ex-artist must have heard the chair move and felt her presents getting closer based on how she tensed up. "To what do I owe this surprise?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're doing alright. You haven't kept in contact."

"I haven't really felt like it." The blonde briefly wondered if she should be shocked by Angie's blunt reply.

"How is your sight?"

"I can only see things that are less than two feet in front of my face." Well, that was better than being completely blind. Though that still counted as being legally blind.

Akamatsu entertained the thought of saying something optimistic but decided against it. Let's not go that route. "Do you think you'll get better?" The smaller girl merely shrugged and the conversation fell. The culprit felt the need to keep the chat going.

"Why did you join Danganronpa?"

The victim smiled bitterly. "Why indeed. Citizenship? Friends? I wanted to fit in. My great grandmother enrolled me as an exchange student here. Everyone in school likes Danganronpa and didn't like me. So I join."

Citizenship?

The city girl thought back to the Danganronpa application. Unlike normal job applications there wasn't a question where you where asked if you could prove your citizenship. I guess after working for Danganronpa they could easily give you the money or the credentials to get a citizenship.

So in the end she didn't do it for the money or fame. She looked the ex-artist over; Angie was clearly a foreigner. It must of been harder to fit in with girls here. Her appearance was different, she spoke fluently but with a thick accent. Peer pressure really must have hit her hard. High school girls weren't the nicest. She herself has pushed girls around in different social circles. The countryside was the worse place for a foreigner. At least city people have seen their fair share of tourists.

Other than that the Danganronpa application wasn't too different from any other. It started with name, age and contact information. After all the statistics were filled out you got the questions that required written answers in complete sentences.

'Why do you want to participate in the DR world?'

'If you got to participate, what would be your ultimate talent?'

If you were selected then you had to sign the wavers and answer some more basic multiply choice information.

'Do you have a medical history we need to be aware of? If yes, please list.'

'Do you consent with the possibility of side effects?'

'Are you alright with sexual situations?'

'Are you alright with violence situations?'

At the very end of that submission was the most important piece of info. 'Please describe your panties in 2-3 sentences.'

Best part was that you didn't need references to be picked. Part of her thought that it was perfect for a first job. Since they didn't care if you had working experience. Akamatsu smiled bitterly. That was one of her justifications for filling it out. She remember every emotion going through her head as she submitted the application. She was anxious and excited. If she was picked her future would be set. No working minimum wage jobs in retail while trying to work out a successful career.

The ex-musician sighed. Things don't always go as planned. "I bet those kids want to be friends with you now."

"They just want things from me."

"But you're not going to consider them friends, right?"

"Of course not! After all they put me through they should-!" Angie closed her mouth quickly tightening her hold on the blanket. The ex-instrumentalist blinked. Never once has she ever seen Angie truly mad. She could see the teeth indents on her bottom lip and the overflowing tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks.

"Angie, what happened?" In an effort not to break down she closed her eyes. Which only used her eyelashes as a tool to push the tear drops on their path down her face. Akamatsu felt a bit of panic rush through her as Angie's tears were no longer held back. "Angie?!"

The blanket around her body loosened and slipped off her shoulders. The amber haired girl frowned as she gazed over the victim's skin. Dark bruises mostly on her arms were noticeable against her flesh. These bruises were the size of hands...? Where those there before awakening or after? The ex-musician stayed quite as various scenarios ran through her mind. Each thought getting worse. The ex-artist traumatic crying didn't help her imagination either.

The ex-pianist jumped and turned as the sound of the door swinging opened and hitting the wall. Angie's great grandmother looked angry- really angry. "Get out!" The elderly women marched right up to the blonde grabbing her by the wrist. "Stay away from my granddaughter or I'll call the police!"

Briefly her eyes drifted back to the ex-devout girl. Would she stopped the conclusions her grandma was making. Akamatsu breathed deeply and stood, her arm still being held firmly by the senior. With the hectic crying and anxiety attack Angie was going through she couldn't voice anything at the moment.

"Keep in contact." The golden haired girl said freeing her arm and walking out the door. The older woman watched her leave only relaxing once she was able to lock the front door. Angie's guardian walked back to her side gazing upon her with pity. She sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around the younger girl as she sobbed.

Akamatsu stood in front of the porch. Well, she wasn't the only one in need of some consoling. Though it seemed Them smaller girl session would have to deal with pain before Danganronpa instead of after it. With a defeated sigh she walked back towards the train station.

From the distance she could hear the echoing sound of a school bell. She glimpsed at the time on her cell. Kids were getting out of school and most of her day had passed. About ten minutes later a group of six high schoolers -judging by uniform design- could be seen coming up the other side of the road. It was a mix of both genders laughing loudly and being obnoxious.

The blonde kept her gaze down and straightforward. She was refusing to give them any acknowledgement- refusing eye contact like they were a group of animalistic predators. Well, than again high schoolers generally are. As their combines steps halted the ex-pianist instantly became aware of all the eyes on her form. She tensed up but didn't stop walking.

"Hey, aren't you Akamatsu Kaede?" One girl shouted.

Fuck.

"You're mistaking me for someone else." She stopped walking to look up giving the group a cold stare and hoping they would drop it there. Only for the glare to falter when she noticed the group had swiftly moved their gap and appeared right in front of her path.

"You look like her." The girl insisted with a stare of her own she was practically in her personal space.

"Why would Akamatsu Kaede be here in the middle of nowhere?" She insisted. It felt weird to be arguing that she wasn't who she was. And so poorly at that.

The girl paused and leaned back. "Yeah, I guess you're right. No one with money would come here."

"But the looks are uncanny." She could openly feel the eyes of one of the boy's stare at her chest. It was a worse feeling then Iruma copping a feel. Akamatsu gripped her phone hard resisting the defensive urge to sock him good.

"Don't think about it, I have a boyfriend." The boy 'tch' and stopped knowing it wasn't going to do anything for him.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new?"

"Just visiting some relatives." She breaths out wondering if this kids would pick up on her aggravation. They didn't.

While she was being questioned by the boys the girl that first called out to her stared at her phone. From the small screen she could see Kibo's app. The little 8-bit icon when clicked on popped up the homepage for the show instead of Kibo himself. After a minute of navigating around she closed the app and put her phone away. "Come on, already." Without truly caring wither her friend's had any objection she started walking down the path. One by one the others started following their apparent leader.

Akamatsu sighed, that encounter left her more tired than it should have. "Are you alright?" She heard Kibo's voice address her. She pulled out the cell to see his concerned face. "You were holding your phone quite tightly. I could rate your heartbeat and breathing. I wasn't sure if I should send out a SOS."

"You're a fitness tracker too?" The culprit breathed calmly. "You can send out a SOS?"

"Of course! If you are in need of any type of help I can automatically send out alerts to the others with your GPS coordinates. I can even send out a 911 but that does require your vocal confirmation first." The robot placed his hands on his hips. "There is nothing I can't do!" The high and mighty app laughed cheerfully.

"Well, they're gone now so I'm fine, thanks." She looked back and the kids were a nice distance away and getting further. The girl offered him a tired smile. She continued the walk to the train station. There were two more train departures today so she wasn't worried if she couldn't make the next one.

"Hey, Akamatsu?"

"What is it Kibo?"

"You have a boyfriend?"

* * *

Chabashira started slow cardio weeks before being allowed to go outside by herself. The humid weather made it too unbearable for a nice walk outside. Hence here she stood, inside the AC building. The gym wasn't crowded or expensive to join. It had a rather nice atmosphere. With everyone keeping to themselves. Her eyes traveled towards the treadmill. It almost seemed like a waste but her over protective mom wouldn't want her lifting weights or doing much else.

The machine didn't seem hard to turn on. Not with one button and one slider switch that controlled the speed of the belt. The cup holder on the side was a nice feature. With water fountains places around she didn't worry about her lack of preparation coming here.

Standing on the sides she checked to make sure the slider was on the lowest setting. With a hum the belt started moving. The moment her weight was on the belt it slowed enough for her to nudge the lever upwards. It jerked forward unconsciously making her reach out for the handles. The speed was adjusted to a brisk walk.

Her mind wondered as her body moved automatically. Brief thoughts of the others entered her mind. Thinking about them was like a curse. She choose to keep Kibo's app off completely. Every time she touched her phone the app would greet her with a warm smile. It bother her. She may not have hated him but seeing him- seeing anyone- was enough to make feeling of disgust rise. Why did she refuse all contact with them? Was she disappointed with the people they were? The ex-aikido master didn't have the right to judge anyone; that would be hypocritical.

Before she knew it her walk had turned into a run with the slider all the way to the top. Her face was red from the blood pumping through her. Her heartbeat shot through her shallow rapid breathing and into her ears. Her pointer finger flew to the power button, the belt stopped immediately. She hunched over the support rail with a palm over her chest. It felt like another heart attack. Breathing and trying not to panic were the top things to do right now.

"Are you alright? Here, take my water." The long haired girl felt cold condensation on the plastic now pressed against her heated skin. With shaky limbs she grabbed the bottle, broke the seal, and took two large swallows before panting again. Once the beating in her ears stopped she glanced up at her helper the familiar voice now registering in her brain.

"Goku-hara...?" Chabashira gasped out with wide eyes. The tall male bad his hair pulled back in a high ponytail to keep it off the back of his neck. Gonta squinted focusing on her face.

"Cha-bashira?" His eyes lit up in recognition. "It's good to see you. You look like a different person with your hair like that. Do you normally like to go to the gym?" Her hand flew to her head. Oh right, she put it up in two large buns to keep it out of the way. These buns in no way looked like Mickey Mouse ears.

"No." Her eyes shifted around looking for an escape route. He frowned at her lack of conversation. Gonta wasn't a dense person. He knew immediately she didn't want to speak with him.

"Well then, it was good to see you." The muscular man didn't wait or even expect a response. Chabashira exhaled slowly a feeling of relief washed over her. The victim glimpsed at the half empty bottle of water with a groan. She had no right to be rude unintentional or not. Nor did she want to be seen as a sexist person.

Go talk to him.

She willed herself to go after him but she didn't know what to say. "G-Gokuhara..." Gonta stopped and turned around. "Uh..." She paused wishing she could have thought this through a little more. Gonta smiled warmly.

"Perhaps you would like to join me."

"Ah? Sure...?"

"I'm sure you'd enjoy water aerobics. It's a small class with older adults." Chabashira frowned she didn't bring a change of clothes. The culprit must have picked up on that right away. "Don't worry, I can find you something to wear."

"Ok, thanks." The water did sound fun and refreshing. The buff man disappeared into an office returning with a folded towel, shorts and a halter top.

"They do get washed every night but for sanitary reasons please keep your undergarments on." She grimaced at the thought of wet underwear. But figured if it really bothered her she could use the hand dryer in the bathroom. Taking the items she headed into the locker room.

The room was essentially empty except for two much older women. Neither one of them glanced her way as she walked past picking an end locker. She quickly changed. Neither item was a perfect fit but it would do just fine.

She headed towards the pool impressed by what she saw. The pool was broken off into sections. There was separate sections of all different sizes and different water levels. For the aerobic side the water was only waist deep. There were two rows of stationary bikes like apparatus at the bottom of the pool. The handle bars poked out of the water while the seat was submerged.

Gonta had already changed into swimming trunks and was helping a man into the water.

Chabashira stepped on the first step testing the water. It was room temperature but still really refreshing. She leisurely eased into the liquid. Very slowly the other members arrived till there were five other members in the pool. Gonta greeted them all with a joyful face.

The group started with stretches. Calf muscles were specially paid attention too. Having a leg cramp in the water wasn't safe; even waist deep water. The ex-entomologist lead the group in aqua jogging. The activity lasted no longer then ten minutes. Having enough running on the treadmill the victim walked laps around the pool instead. It was an exercise to get the heart pumping and blood flowing. Another cardio exercise Gonta lead them in was just kicking the water. The ex-aikido master kicked at a stead tempo so not to tire out quickly. After a few minutes Gonta approached with a friendly face.

"How do you feel?"

Her feet drifted down to the bottom of the pool. "Tired; I really feel the burn." Her eyes drifted towards the clock on the wall. Her mother would be coming to pick her up soon. "So you work here?"

"Just part time."

Chabashira hummed in acknowledgment. "Thank you for everything today."

"You're most welcome. I hope you come back for another class." The woman climbed out of the pool wrapping the towel around her torso. "Once you have changed you can leave the clothes in the hamper near the locker door."

"Alright." She walked into the locker room leaving a small trail of water after her. It felt good to get out of the wet garments and towel down. It was hot outside so she wouldn't stay wet for long anyway. On the way out she dropped the used outfit in the hamper.

Her mother was waiting in the lobby. She didn't question why her daughter was wet. "Will you be coming back to the gym for another session?"

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N: That's enough Chabashira for now. I'm thinking Kiyo will probably be in the next chapter. Maybe a bit of Hoshi. I don't know yet. Reviews get me to write more..


	4. Chapter 4

When Hoshi Ryoma awoke to see Akamatsu staring at him. He wasn't sure if he should feel happy to see her or annoyed to see her. Regardless, he offered an uncomfortable smile. "What's up Akamatsu?" The blonde smiled at him but he saw a flash of sadness and pity in her eyes, the smile on his face faded immediately.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit on the head with a 2 by 4 and drowned." The small male struggled to sit up. The moment he was up his headache went from bad to hell. His hands flew to the back of his head expecting a major head wound to be there. Hoshi immediately felt dizzy and nauseous making him fell back to the bed with a grunt.

With his paycheck in his hand he was released to the outside world for better or worse. They stood in front of Amami's car. Hoshi frowned; he didn't really want a ride home from them. He didn't want to impose himself on others for any reason. The ex-pianist noticed right away that for the most part he still had his 'stay away from me' personality. It didn't bother her and she let him know. He stayed silent and sat down in the back seat. The ride was quiet except for when the ex-tennis player gave out directions.

"You can stop here, thanks for the ride." The blonde's eyes shifted out the window. They were still driving on a busy main road. They turned down a side street. The street was littered; the houses had bars on the windows and thick security doors. The neighborhood wasn't horrible but it was shady looking.

The ex-survivor shared a glance with the ex-musician. Hoshi sighed as the car continued down the road. After a few more turns they arrived and parked inside a small two floor apartment complex. The smaller male un-clicked his seat belt then he heard the seat belts of the other's coming undone. They wanted to follow him inside? "I wouldn't leave your car unsupervised." He said with a husky tone, walking towards his place. Thinking that would be enough to get them to leave. Amami glanced at the girl who followed after the smaller boy. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his car waiting for her to return.

Akamatsu followed after the ex-sports master. He paused in front of his apartment. It wasn't a shock for him that the front door was cracked opened. "Why is the door opened?" The amber haired girl asked without thinking. She didn't really expect a response once the words left her mouth. With a frown she followed him into the apartment.

As expected the place was thrown apart. The girl gasped at the state of the room. "It really isn't that much of a shock, you know." Inspecting the thick door the lock was broken instead of picked. The culprit knew he wasn't going to be home soon when this had happened. "I don't have any valuables so this was a waste of time for whoever did it. At least I left my cat with an acquaintance." He muttered to himself.

"You can't stay here."

"There're not going to come back. Thieves don't always return to the scene of the crime, you know." He sighed assessing the mess; it wouldn't be too horrible long to clean a few hours probably. "This is just karma."

"Karma?"

He smirked and started to clean up the mess. "Just because I've never killed doesn't mean I'm a good person."

The golden haired girl blinked her eyes were dulled over unimpressed by the act. "Just because I'm concerned about you doesn't make me a good person either. I'm sure Amami would let you crash on his couch while you find a safer place to live."

Hoshi placed his hand on his head in order to pull down his hat, only to remember he didn't have his ultimate tennis uniform on. "I'm not really comfortable with that." The small male really hated the idea of being burden on someone else. Relying on or borrowing from others was a dangerous thing to do for someone like him.

"I'm sure you're not. But it's not safe for you here now. You may not have had valuables before but they probably know you do now." He didn't have a rebuttal for her. If someone learned he had a paycheck with him they would try to do anything to get it. With a sigh he followed her outside. He still couldn't believe how this girl managed to convince him to submit to her ideas. Akamatsu Kaede, who are you exactly?

Amami still leaned against his car with his eyes closed. He ignored the gawking eyes of the neighbors that bored into him; as if they were trying to analyze his purpose being there. Upon hearing a set of footsteps his eyes opened. He smiled warmly at the couple as if he could understand everything just by making eye contact with her. Without a single word they got back into the car, the only noise between the three was the clicking of their seat belts.

Hoshi stared out the window watching the blurred scenery speed by. It was fine this could be a new beginning for him. That thought made him shiver, it was far too optimistic.

* * *

Saihara wasn't sure what he was doing. He wasn't particularly close to any of the other participants -especially Shinguuji. But when the ex-pianist said she was going to visit his place. Irrational fear hit him hard so hard he almost had an anxiety attack. No matter how many times he repeated that it was all fake. He couldn't help the fear that gripped his heart at the mention of the serial killer's name. The long haired male was probably perfectly normal.

He ran a hand down his face. At least Akamatsu didn't notice how uncomfortable he was. Her eyes were glued to her phone, unaware of his mental distraught. When she told him her plans for the day he couldn't help but ask to come along. It felt weird to impose himself like this. The ex-detective later found out that the blonde was going to visit his sister more so then him. To tag along and stick around someone he never met before. He sighed, hoping that they would stay together so it would be less awkward.

The train came to a soft stop and the amber haired woman looked up and blinked. Whatever she was looking at truly captured her attention and held it. She almost looked confused trying to get her bearings. "Let's go, Shinguuji waiting for us." They got off the train and headed out of the station. Immediately they saw Shinguuji leaning against his car parked in a fast food lot. The long haired man wore a surgical face mask. He was dressed in nice slacks and a formal top with a collar. His eyes lit up as they landed on the blonde. He waved and she returned the gesture.

"Good morning, Akamatsu."

"Morning. How's life treating you?"

"Just fine." Politely Shinguuji opened the passenger door for the lady. Saihara climbed in the back sitting behind the driver. It gave him a nice profile view of Akamatsu if he leaned a bit and he found the sight to be a bit of a comfort.

The ex-anthropologist made sure everyone was strapped in before starting the ignition. The tall boy was the perfect example of a model driver. He always came to a complete stop at signs and followed the given speed limit no matter how many cars passed him. He frequently checked all of his mirrors knowing where all other vehicles were. Saihara hoped every time Shinguuji's sharp eyes met his he didn't flinch noticeably. He found the silence in the care more unbearable then an awkward conversation.

"It's wonderful to see you, Saihara."

"You too." The boy frowned knowing that didn't sound too sincere. If Shinguuji knew he didn't comment or even seem bothered by it. The rest of the ride was silent and no one seemed to mind. The blonde seemed relaxed sitting beside the masked man. So he kept himself as relaxed as possible.

Saihara wasn't sure what to expect when the long haired man pulled into a small carport attached to the side of the house. Shinguuji lived in a small two bedroom house. The inside of the house was clean and immaculate. Completely uncluttered but still had a few pieces of furniture for that lived in look. He took off his shoes and washed his hands upon entering. Akamatsu followed suit and so did Saihara, per request from Shinguuji.

The short haired boy dried his hands with a paper towel. One of the bedroom doors opened and a long haired woman stepped out wearing a sweet smile. "Kaede, it's been awhile." The blonde stepped forward and greeted the woman with a happy smile.

"Saihara this is my sister, Kikyo." The woman was identical in looks to her brother. The only difference from him would be the glasses perked on her noise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted.

"Likewise." The boys watched as the two girls turned their attention to each other. They disappeared in the bedroom Kikyo walked out of. The ex-detective frowned once he was alone with the other man. That's exactly what he didn't want to happen. He wasn't mentally prepared for this. The only thing they had in common was Danganronpa and that wasn't a good thing.

"Make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah, water thanks." The short haired boy sat on the small two seater couch looking around the house. The kitchen was extremely small while the other rooms where of decent size. There wasn't even a hallway but a few doors that branched off the living room. There was an accordion sliding door in the living room probably where the washer and dryer were kept. One had to be a bathroom and the other door had to be the ex-anthropologist's bedroom.

Shinguuji returned placing a cold bottle of water on the costar on the clear coffee table. Green eyes widened slightly as he noticed that the other man had taken off his mask. He noticed that the ex-sleuth was staring at him. "I suffer from allergies, I only wear it outside."

Saihara blushed at the fact he got caught staring and averted his eyes. Shinguuji only smiled and sat down on the recliner. A few tense moments of silence passed making Saihara grab his water. He broke the seal and took small sips trying to keep himself busy. Even going so far as to inspect the bottle's label. Balance pH and added minerals.

How could he start a nice conversation? What could he say they didn't have much in common. Even in the game they never really talked. "Is there something you want to ask? Or else will never move past anything..." The taller boy mumbled more to himself then for Saihara to hear.

"You have a nice home..." The various air purifiers around the room were pretty eye catching. A small one near the kitchen and large on in the living room. Saihara was willing to bet there was one in each bedroom as well. He did seemed to be extremely germaphobic type of person.

"Thank you. It actually belongs to a family friend who allows us to live here when our parents died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, we don't have it that badly given the circumstances. We don't have to pay rent only all the utilities that we use."

"How did your parents pass? If you don't mind me asking."

"Lung cancer took our mother and a drunk driver took our father." Shinguuji gazed at his drink with a thoughtful expression. He looked emotionally tired and took a gulp of water to calm himself.

"That's horrible." It was a generic response but he didn't know what else to say.

The long haired boy merely shrugged. "Well, the manslaughter lawsuit was enough to cover funeral cost and some of Kikyo's hospital bills."

So the sickly sister part of the game was truthful. Kikyo's smiling face flashed in his mind. She didn't look ill.

He continued speaking. "She suffers from COPD. It's rather manageable now but she's more likely to develop an uncontrollable complication." The tone in his voice dropped off. It was obvious how much he cared for his sibling. "Her whole life she was either at home or in the hospital. Our parents' home school us and kept us completely inside. The smallest of breezes can set of a reaction. I was pretty lucky; I had a bit more freedom. The more I grew the more immunity I had, even though it's genetic. Kikyo on the other hand is a fragile as when she was a child."

"Sister assures me it doesn't bother her much but how can I believe that? She works from home as a transcriptionist to pay our bills. Normal things like food shopping when I wasn't around had to be done through ordering online. While she works she tells me to go out and get an education." He tapped his nail against the plastic bottle as he talked.

"Are you currently a student?"

Shinguuji got really quiet and averted his eyes. That was clearly a no. The ex-anthropologist turned to look at her closed bedroom door. "You really have no idea how happy I was when she hit it off with Akamatsu. Her first real friend."

"Don't change the subject." The taller man chuckled putting his water back on the costar. He shifted back in the recliner. His posture seemed much more relaxed now. Saihara also unconsciously relaxed more.

"She wants me to go to school to be a pulmonologist. I rather not, I can't stand being at a place like that all the time. I doubt the Danganronpa check would be enough to get me through school without student loan debt. I'd rather just get a normal job and help pay the bills; I don't really have passion to pursue anything."

"You should apply to be a driving instructor at the DMV." The ex-detective spoke without thinking. The larger boy overheard and chuckled honestly.

"Well, that would get the bills paid. It wouldn't hurt to apply."

"I was joking..." The Shinguuji merely shrugged.

"So she knows...about Danganronpa I mean?"

"Of course. It would be hard for her not to know when I go to a psychologist twice a week."

"Daganronpa's psychologist?"

"Of course there's, it would be hard to talk to someone outside about believing they are some serial killer with a sister complex."

"How are the appointments going for you?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure there's a point. While I vividly remember the fake emotions and memories were fake. I also know that my sister is alive, we're not in love and that homicide is wrong. You feel the same way don't you? That's why you're here with Akamatsu." Saihara frowned and his eyes drifted towards the ground. He didn't deny a thing. At least Shinguuji didn't seem offended.

The ex-detective relaxed a little more. He was slowly starting to enjoy their little conversation. It was more a shock to see how different their personalities are. The lovely blonde flashed in his mind. He didn't expect to see Akamatsu on her phone all the time. The way he used to be. To see her with all of her flaws, that fact that she was a human, not a goddess to be worship on a pedestal.

"Regardless of whether the sessions help or not, sis and I be fine. We don't have a choice in the matter anyway."

How could he start a nice conversation? What could he say they didn't have much in common. Even in the game they never really talked. "Is there something you want to ask? Or else will never move past anything..." The taller boy mumbled more to himself then for Saihara to hear.

"You have a nice home..." The various air purifiers around the room were pretty eye catching. He seemed to be extremely germaphobic.

"Thank you. It actually belongs to a family friend who allows us to live here when our parents died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, we don't have it that badly given the circumstances. We don't have to pay rent only all the utilities that we use."

"How did your parents pass? If you don't mind me asking."

"Lung cancer took our mother and a drunk driver took our father." Shinguuji gazed at his drink with a thoughtful expression. He looked emotionally tired and took a gulp of water to calm himself.

"That's horrible." It was a generic response but he didn't know what else to say.

The long haired boy merely shrugged. "Well, the manslaughter lawsuit was enough to cover funeral cost and some of Kikyo's hospital bills."

So the sickly sister part of the game was truthful. The sister smiling face flashed in his mind. She didn't look ill.

He continued speaking. "She suffers from COPD. It's rather manageable now but she's more likely to develop an uncontrollable complication." The tone in his voice dropped off. It was obvious how much he cared for his sibling. "Her whole life she was either at home or in the hospital. Our parents' home school us and kept us completely inside. The smallest of breezes can set of a reaction. I was pretty lucky; I had a bit more freedom, even though it's genetic."

"Kikyo assures me it doesn't bother her much but how can I believe that? She works from home as a transcriptionist to pay our bills. While she works she tells me to go out and get an education." He tapped his nail against the plastic bottle as he talked.

"Are you currently a student?"

Shinguuji got really quiet and averted his eyes. That was clearly a no. The ex-anthropologist turned to look at her closed bedroom door. "You really have no idea how happy I was when she hit it off with Akamatsu. Her first real friend."

"Don't change the subject." The taller man chuckled putting his water back on the costar. He shifted back in the recliner. His posture seemed much more relaxed now. Saihara also unconsciously relaxed more.

"She wants me to go to school to be a pulmonologist. I rather not, I can't stand being at a place like that all the time. I doubt the Danganronpa check would be enough to get me through school without student loan debt. I'd rather just get a normal job and help pay the bills; I don't really have passion to pursue anything."

"You should apply to be a driving instructor at the DMV." The ex-detective spoke without thinking. The larger boy overheard and chuckled honestly.

"Well, that would get the bills paid. It wouldn't hurt to apply."

"I was joking..." The Shinguuji merely shrugged.

"So she knows...about Danganronpa I mean?"

"Of course. It would be hard for her not to know when I go to a psychologist twice a week."

"Daganronpa's psychologist?"

"Of course there's, it would be hard to talk to someone outside about believing they are some serial killer with a sister complex."

"How are the appointments going for you?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure there's a point. While I vividly remember the fake emotions and memories were fake. I also know that my sister is alive, we're not in love and that homicide is wrong. You feel the same way don't you? That's why you're here with Akamatsu." Saihara frowned and his eyes drifted towards the ground. He didn't deny a thing. At least Shinguuji didn't seem offended.

The ex-detective relaxed a little more. He was slowly starting to enjoy their little conversation. It was more a shock to see how different their personalities are. The lovely blonde flashed in his mind. He didn't expect to see Akamatsu on her phone all the time. The way he used to be. To see her with all of her flaws, that fact that she was a human, not a goddess to be worship on a pedestal.

"Rather the sessions help or not, we'll be fine. We don't have a choice in the matter anyway."

* * *

New A/N: It's been longer than it should have been. I'm not sure I'm happy with how I wrote Shinguuji. I really had to force this one out. I don't know when the next update will be though. I admit while I haven't lost interest in this fandom (and I still spend too much on doujinshi) I don't hang around in it as much as I use too.

This part is the old A/N for when I first wrote this chapter.

I almost made Ibuki Shinguuji's sister because that would be hee-larious and I wouldn't have to make an OC. But I like the idea of Ibuki being Amami's sis too much instead. I cut out a lot of Shinguuji bonding since you should work for his friendship. The problem being is I don't really have any more ideas on how he would really show up again. I guess I need someone to be his 'bestie' and I haven't decided who that will be.

I wanted to make a pay scale for them. The closest thing I could look up was the pay people got for being on Survivor. I think DR would pay its participants more than Survivor so I upped the numbers from what I learned. Then of course the survivor bonus and merchandise sells. I couldn't really find anything under so I just upped number based on how loved I think the characters is based on some popularity polls. (Then I put in my own biased opinions too that messed up most of the numbers...lol) Sadly I don't think any of the numbers are good enough if you got mental/physical damage in the end. What do you think?

But I did this because they still need to realize that even though they could live comfortable for a while they still need jobs. Since to be able to retire comfortable you need 1 mill to 1.5 mill. Aiming for realism with this fic... yet I did give Amami a condo... I was trying hard not to give everyone a good life right away but I think I'm failing a little...

Paychecks:

Saihara 115,500

Harumaki 112,000

Yumeno 110,500

Shirogane 87,000

Momota 65,500

Ouma 94,500

Gonta 60,000

Iruma 57,500

Shinguuji 46,000

Chabshira 43,000

Angie 40,000

Toujo 37,000

Hoshi 35,500

Akamatsu 39,500

Amami 37,500 Past game: 115,500 for a total of 153,000


End file.
